


it wasn't supposed to be a romcom (turns out it was)

by Wino



Series: The Darcy fix no one asked for [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is oblivious, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jane won the Nobel, London is cold, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, Polyamory, Post Civil War, Vision probably meant well, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, and there's nudity, the flat is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/pseuds/Wino
Summary: "Wanted new roommate. We're two, in an established relationship, pretty chill. Cooking skills not needed. Cheap rent. Douchebags, dudebros and nice guys need not apply"Or: where Wanda is stranded, Jane and Darcy are oblivious and we need thicker walls. For safety.





	it wasn't supposed to be a romcom (turns out it was)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts), [fanaticreader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/gifts), [dixiedolittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiedolittle/gifts).



> I MADE IT.  
> 3 days, 9500 words, I'm dead. Dead on my feet. Absolutely dead on my feet.  
> But I made a promise and I was going to keep it. 2 stories by April 6th, to give to the people who helped me so much.
> 
> @dresupi because she totally knows why. I had this old story for her but since it's in the backburner, here is 9500 words of Darcy Wanda and Jane.  
> @fanatic reader and @dixiedolittle that got me out of a super tight spot. I love you.  
> @those who helped me reading sections of this thing, I love you too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning**  
>  This is 100% Wanda Maximoff pov, there's going to be frustration (Lord knows I was frustrated in some scenes) and misunderstandings and it's also my first Polyamory piece, so I'm a bit jittery.  
> I did not watch Civil War, so I'm just guessing stuff (because yes)  
> I tried very hard to keep the characters in character. Who knows what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope you like it, please leave a comment and make my day.**

**"Wanted new roommate. We're two, in an established relationship, pretty chill. Cooking skills not needed. Cheap rent. Douchebags, dudebros and nice guys need not apply"**

Wanda palmed the worn out pouch she reflexively kept in her jeans pockets.

She had roughly 1000€ left from Natasha’s getaway package she had been given once she got out of the Raft.

It… it wasn’t much.

It would probably get her by for a month, or two, but nothing more. Less, if she didn’t find a job or somewhere cheap to stay. Hotels and hostels required less upkeep, but were noticeably more expensive.

She lowered the cap on her head to cover her eyes and hummed thoughtfully.

She had tried a couple ads before and hadn’t liked what she found in the landlords’ minds, but now her funds were stretching very thin and Vision wasn’t an option anymore.

No, unless this ad was some kind of trap and the ‘couple’ was a couple of creepers and or serial killers, and she would keep her eyes open for that, this was probably her best bet.

She dialled the number slowly, half hoping half dreading the answer.

“Yes?” A brusque, sleepy and annoyed voice replied after five beeps.

Wanda cringed. She should have waited at least eight in the morning.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” she cleared her throat, “I was calling for the room in your apartment? I mean, I’m interested in your ad-” “Jesus Fu-” the woman on the other end struggled with something and there was some more rustling. ‘ _It’s six_. _I’m not equipped for this. I’m not paid enough for this. I swear if this is another prank call-! ‘_

It was almost amusing, hearing the mumbled conversation she wasn’t really supposed to hear.

On the other end of the phone, the woman sighed. Very loudly. “Look, I- what’s your name, again?”

“Wendy.” Natasha had given her a close enough name she wouldn’t have too many problems remembering, but it still felt alien after months.

“Wendy. Cool. Look, it’s six am, I was very sleeping until five minutes ago and I’m sure you realized this. I am really not impressed right now but, for the sake of fairness, since my judgement is probably being clouded by the fact that I went to bed _three hours ago,_ we’ll meet when I’m a tad more awake and less grumpy. Possibly for coffee. Okay?”

Wanda nodded quickly, then realized she wasn’t using a Starkphone or having a video chat. “Yes, okay. I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t realize the hour. Jetlag,” she babbled aimlessly.

The woman at the phone just snorted, but they agreed on a time and place to meet in the evening. That was good, the sooner the better.

“And welcome to London, Miss Wendy,” the woman yawned. “I’m going back to sleep.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t that she hated London, but. No, she probably hated it.

Wanda shuddered once again as the coat she was wearing failed to protect her from the gust of wind. She should have worn the other coat, but you could never tell with this weather.

It wasn’t even _consistent_.

As she thought that, droplets of rain started to fall on her head.

She shook her head, disgusted. _Fantastic, that too._

Winters in Sokovia were colder, but drier. After November you would always need a thick coat, that many couldn’t afford, and snow would be falling mercilessly. But while snow you could ignore, the flakes big enough to bat away in the sheer cold, the same couldn’t be said for rain. Stupid, blasted rain.

She idly wondered if she could just step inside the pub and not wait for her on the doorstep as promised. The throngs of people passing her by were making her very twitchy, their minds a jungle of thoughts. It was getting dark, too.

It was then, that she spotted the biggest umbrella she had ever seen.

_“I don’t care, boss lady, no- No! Noooo, he wouldn’t. Let me finish this meeting with- No, no. Calm down, I won’t let him. Yes, yes. Exactly, now go back to work and lock the damn door. I’ll handle it.”_ Whoever ‘he’ or ‘bosslady’ were, Wanda was pretty sure the woman under the umbrella was one step from committing murder. For about one second she was glad somebody else was having a bad day, but then she felt guilty about it. She pressed herself harder into her jacket.

It took her a bit too long, though, to notice that the umbrella hadn’t passed her by and that the owner was looking at her curiously. A flash of recognition showed on her face and the ex-Avenger’s spine stiffened a bit, wondering if she had to beat it real fast.

“Wendy?” the woman tried tentatively. Relief swept over her. Thank God. “Yes, yes I’m Wendy. You must be Darcy, hi!” she tried to smile, but the wind blew a bit stronger right then, and she sneezed.

“Riiiight,” Darcy deadpanned. “How about we go inside and get you something warm to drink, and then we discuss business?”

“That sounds lovely.” _Anything but standing here any longer sounds lovely, actually._

* * *

 

Wanda had expected a lot of questions about her cash-only policy, about the Euros and not pounds she carried, about the fact that she looked a tad too similar to Wanda Maximoff, maybe, but believe it or not, Darcy Lewis seemed to believe every stupid lie she was feeding her.

She only listened with an interested smile, made the appropriate noises when needed and was all around a lovely person.

Wanda felt terrible at bullshitting her so shamelessly. She was clearly such a nice woman, living peacefully with her boyfriend in their apartment and failing to make ends meets, and here she was, lying and manipulating this sweet and trusting creature.

At the end of her story, Darcy nodded.

“Okay, now that you’ve given me the bullshit, you’ll listen to what I’m guessing here, okay?” Wanda’s mouth dropped open. She hadn’t fooled her at all!

“Oh, baby,” Darcy snorted. “You’re not the first that tries to swindle me, but don’t worry, I got you. I’m seeing family problems, you leaving with your boyfriend, I see it not working out and now you’re alone and with only so much left. Am I reading this right?”

“...How?” Wanda mouthed, gaping like a fish. If you stretched the situation to extremes, and took out the superpowers, superhero part, it… was embarrassingly spot on. Was she that transparent?

“It’s how you talk about what happened to you, honey,” Darcy said. “When you talk about your ‘friend’ you almost snarl, so I’m going with a bad breakup, and your eyes fill with tears whenever you say ‘home’ or ‘moving out’. It’s the little things,” she shrugged, as if she hadn’t just sent Wanda’s plans to the Nine Hells. There was no way she was going to help her after busting her like that.

“Look, you don’t strike me as some dangerous, bad person,” Darcy leaned forward, her hand carefully wrapping Wanda’s, “And I get it that you need somewhere to stay, and as long as you pay? It’s cool, okay? No questions asked.” Wanda’s eyes widened. No way. No no way.

“Thank you! I, Thank you so-” “I’m not done,” the woman interrupted her and Wanda’s mouth snapped shut. “But, and I’m serious about it, you try and feed me another crap story like that, and you’re out, okay? I’m serious. You’d suck at any spy job, let me tell you.” Didn’t Wanda know that already? Yes, she did.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t mention it,” her new… flatmate said offhandedly. “Now, let’s get you home. Tomorrow is Saturday so we should be able to help you with moving. You staying at an hotel?”

“Hostel, it’s cheaper.”

Darcy grimaced, “don’t we know it. Very well! Now, as I told you the room’s tiny and we’re not exactly PDA shy, but we’re clean and I cook so I guess that’s that. We can be good mates though, keep it down at night and we’re at work most of the day.”

The girl nodded at every sentence. She could work with that. “Is your boyfriend okay with sharing your apartment? I mean, wouldn’t you want a place for yourself?”

Darcy blinked, “who, Jane?” Wanda’s brain screeched to a halt. _Oh._ She had assumed... “Nah, don’t worry. It’s actually her idea. Saves us some expenses so we can put more into our jobs, see?”

“Yeah, that- that makes sense.” She smiled weakly. If she played it cool, nobody would notice her wrong assumption. She idly wondered how she had not picked it up from the woman’s thought, since now that she looked they were extremely rosy tinted and sappy. At least the slip up worked to her favour. It would have been impossible to guess the woman she was talking to was a lesbian, anyway.

As the woman babbled, Wanda slash Wendy started to relax. It would work just fine.

* * *

 

Darcy’s Jane was nothing like Wanda had imagined.

For somebody described as ‘bosslady’, she was very… fun sized? She still wasn’t familiar with the jargon, but she was pretty sure that was it.

Jane was waifish, friendly, fun and sometimes overly touchy feely.

Also, she was not the one wearing the pants in the relationship. She had expected a bossy woman, maybe very focused, and hadn’t tried to pry any information out of Darcy’s head out of respect for her. At least she got the focused part right.

She had seen the tiny woman work on projects with singular focus, be it work or even helping her unpack, for hours on end with no indication of stopping to drink or even use the toilet.

Most of the time, Darcy had to nag her for hours to feed her or to do stuff she wouldn’t care about, and she did so with that fond, exasperated smile of hers.

Also, the two were gross and domestic. As in, teeth rotting and cavities gross and domestic.

Wanda had understood the meaning of non PDA shy after the first two days.

Now to be fair and in their defense, the couple kept it always PG whenever they were in public and never went for anything more than some pecks and lingering touches when she was around, but she could feel the love literally pouring and gushing out of them.

It kind of worked like very watered down catnip for her bruised heart.

She gave herself three days to get acquainted with the place, the small kitchen with the green counters and the living room which was surprisingly big and hosted a couch that was bigger than Stark’s, the laundry room with no windows and the bathroom which instead had three but only a tiny shower, and then started seriously looking for a job.

* * *

 

After a couple of weeks, her hopeful eagerness turned into quiet desperation.

The fake ID Natasha had given her was solid, very solid, and it was holding up to any inspection. It was however very simple, because Natasha hadn’t foreseen that she and Vision would split up and that she’d need to find a real job and Wanda herself wasn’t very good at details, and so she was in no position to apply for any job that required a degree. Not that she actually had one, being captured by Hydra at 17 and having lived with Stark for the last year or so, it would have been nice having the option, however. A simple bachelor’s degree in literature or heck, languages, would have gone a long way to score her a decent job.

As it was, the closest she got to a job was ‘pizza delivery man’, and the other delivery boy had leered at her during the whole interview.

Wanda sighed, loudly, trudging tiredly up the three flights of stairs that separated her from what she now called home.

She ignored the indignant cries of Mrs Parson’s chihuahua, a spiteful little thing that had it in for her, and instead focused on the cheerful notes coming from the apartment. Indeed, there was even a very inviting smell in the air. Her stomach rumbled in response.

Darcy and Jane were in the kitchen.

Kind of.

They were twirling, like a couple of newlyweds, across the corridor that linked the livingroom to the kitchen to the notes of the radio, no matter the song. And they were just so happy that she couldn’t help but grin, despite the bad day.

“Andy!” Darcy exclaimed, slightly dipping a laughing Jane in a mock excuse of a tango. “Welcome home!”

Her lips stretched into a smile. “Hey, sorry to interrupt.”

Jane snorted, looking at her from upside down. “Oh please. How was your day?”

Her smile dimmed a bit and they noticed. “Ah.”

Wanda shuffled her feet slightly. “It’s okay, better luck tomorrow.”

“Absolutely,” answered Darcy with conviction. “Are you joining us for dinner? I put some pasta al forno in the oven, should be ready in half an hour or so.” Ah, so that was what she smelled on the stairs.

“Sounds great,” she nodded. “So, uhm, not to poke into your business but…” she gestured to the still hip joined couple, “what’s the occasion anyway?” she asked, curious.

The women blushed and chuckled. “Nothing really, we were just-”

“Oh.” Now it was Wanda’s turn to blush slightly.

They did that, sometimes. Do something completely cheesy and random that would make you question the meaning of the word relationship. According to Jane, they had been together for years, just as soon as Darcy had graduated, but sometimes it made you wonder if they had been together for longer. Or less, actually. They still had that completely smitten light in their face that was typical of new couples, those who still saw everything about their partner as the example of pure perfection. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous of what they had.

And just like that, her thoughts went to Vision and her mood took another steep dive.

_Figures._

* * *

 

Getting through dinner was almost painful.

The sharp contrast between the mood of the room, which was homey and cheerful and Wanda could still feel the previous sappiness escalate to the beats of the music station, contrasted so sharply with her own foul mood she couldn’t properly taste the food, or answer any question sent her way.

After a while, Jane just avoided confrontation, and refrained herself from asking about her day anymore, shooting her worried and confused looks. Darcy was another matter entirely.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” she snapped at one point, making Wanda startle and almost drop her glass.

There was an awkward silence, followed by the sound of a foot hitting the table. “My feet are a bit more on the left, Janey,” was Darcy’s only comment.

Subtle, Jane was not.

“It’s nothing.”

Darcy pursed her lips. “Okay, that’s fine if you don’t want to share, but- Ouch!” Jane had apparently found and hit her mark.

“What Darcy meant to say, Andy, is that we’re here, if you want to share, okay? We won’t judge.” Her face shone with honesty and something similar to understanding, and it made Wanda feel much worse.

“...It’s not about the job, is it?” guessed Darcy after another fifteen seconds of silence.

“...No,” Wanda sighed. “Not really.”

“Well, I think you should get it out of your system,” the woman concluded matter of factly. “You’ve been living here for a month, we’re friends, so if you want we’re here.”

This got her thinking. Maybe she could share. Not everything, of course, but some details. She… she’d have to edit a lot out, actually, because even if she kept it at her relationship with Vision, things could get ugly in seconds if she slipped. But the two women were being sincere and honestly wanted to help. Maybe she could unload a little bit.

“It actually started with me and my boyfriend eloping to Europe-” as far as she was concerned, breaking out of prison could be eloping.

* * *

 

The Sokovian woman didn’t know how, but they had moved from the kitchen to the spacious couch in the living room.

The thing took almost the entirety of the room, and it was so big Jane and Darcy could cuddle in it and she still had enough room to stretch and probably sleep laying down.

Right now, she almost found it blissful. The soft texture and the comforting weight of her friends as she poured her heart out, how her friend had gotten them money to get them out of the difficult family situation, of how at the beginning she felt like it could work and wanted desperately to make it work, how in the end ‘Vince’ tried to keep her on a leash because ‘it was too dangerous to go out’, ‘it was too dangerous to be seen around’, ‘she was too dangerous to go to work’.

She felt her bile rise and tears threaten to fall as she recalled the huge row they had at the end of their relationship and how she’d realized how used she was at letting him have his way.

About how it became too much and she’d left.

She idly wondered if Vision was as mad with her as she was with him.

Surprisingly, she found out she didn’t care much.

“-and I think the last thing he told me was ‘reconsider your options, Wa-Wendy, not many will see you as I do’. I was on a train for the Chunnel the next morning,” she sobbed, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

Jane had slowly moved from one end of the couch to the other, and Wanda was noticing just now how her arms were so close to her. Two blinks later she was being held and Jane’s hand was stroking her hair comfortingly.

“What. An. Asshole,” spat Darcy.

“Darcy!” admonished Jane, making shushing noises.

“No no no no, Jane, he doesn’t get a free card on this.” There was another rustling sound and the ex-Avenger looked up from Jane’s chest.

The other woman was a mask of indignation. Her eyes were hard and the eyebrows furrowed, her hands kept under her armpits probably to avoid biting her nails, like Darcy was wont to doing.

“You did mighty well to leave, Andy!” she exclaimed in the end, as if it was the least offensive thing she could say. “That asshole. These kind of things make me soooooooooo mad.”

“He… he was the only one who really saw me,” she murmured, and stiffened when the arms around her wound tighter.

“No, honey, no, that’s not it!” Darcy’s voice was much gentler when she wasn’t talking about Vision. “Being the ‘only person to see you as a human being’ is a mighty low standard for a boyfriend.”

Wanda started.

_Was it? It was?_ She frowned thoughtfully. She was Wanda Maximoff, a mutate, enhanced by the Staff into something not human and then trained to be a monster, and then a hero. Being just a normal girl was what she always wanted, wasn’t it? “That is not love, honey. You don’t go telling people that you’re their only chance at love, right? Like they aren’t any good without you. That’s not how it works.”

Darcy reached for her hand, and Wanda didn’t hesitate to put it into hers. She had smooth hands, for somebody who manually repaired machinery, according to Jane.

“You gotta look for something more, honey, not the bare minimum. Look at you, so pretty and smart and special.” _Yeah, she was special alright. Different._ “-And maybe it won’t be a prince, and maybe it won’t be the next Tony Stark, but it’s going to be somebody who loves you and treats you right. That’s what you’re looking for. Good people who treat you right and make you happy. Not that make you feel useless and powerless. Okay?”

In that moment, Darcy’s eyes sparkled and her smile became a bit wider while Jane kept stroking her hair and holding her.

And the young woman believed them.

* * *

 

Things started looking up from then on, like she had passed some kind of invisible test and was now worthy (Wanda wondered if Thor’s story about the Hammer was true, sometimes).

One of the offices she’d sent her CV to called her back, and she was hired as a low grade secretary of a small firm. The job didn’t pay much, but it was enough to cover rent and still have some spare change. Also, the place wasn’t far from home and the hours were very good.

She fell into a steady rhythm of work and home and, dare she say it, even made few friends.

When she lived in Sokovia scraping by had been her bread and butter, stealing and running and baiting and running her gospel. But her brother had been with her, ready to help and support her.

Pietro wasn’t with her anymore, and in retrospect, she had just gone from leaning on him to leaning on Clint, and then Vision.

She hoped Pietro was watching her stand on her own, because right now, despite not being a superhero anymore and being kind of on the run, she had a normal life and she had created it herself.

Her mood got steadily better every day, and she was damn proud of herself.

“I’m home!” she called cheerily, subtly kicking the shoes against the door. The girls didn’t care much about that, but the floor was just that kind of parquet that took to mud like a fish to water, and it became hell to clean afterwards.

Complete silence met her words, but she could feel, right on her tongue, the tangy taste that she associated to them together. _Okay._ They were in the house, and she’d best go to her room and not stop anywhere, lest she found them in a compromising situation.

It had happened once or twice, at the beginning of their cohabitation, when she wasn’t still accustomed to that kind of reaction, to walk in on them while they were otherwise occupied. It had made for awkward dinners, that was for sure.

Also, it took her longer than she’d like to admit to be able to dissociate their attraction to her loop feedback. She wouldn’t say it hadn’t been weird making doe eyes to Darcy and Jane on more than one occasion, she was very glad they didn’t seem to notice much. Or be polite enough not to mention it, at least.

It had made for a confusing first few months.

Anyway, she made sure to knock on a couple doors before actually going to her room, just in case they didn’t hear her the first time.

* * *

 

Two hours later, she found them cuddling on the couch, a quilt over their hopefully dressed bodies, watching TV very intently.

“Oh no,” she wailed dramatically, “not the couch, please not the couch!” She was pretty sure that thing had been defiled more than once and well before she’d come living in the flat.

The two of them laughed. “Alas!” Darcy sighed, snuggling deeper into Jane. “It was the couch.”

“How was your day?” asked Jane, smiling. “Not bad,” Wanda smiled back. She made her way to the couch and perched on the other corner “Make space, you,” she flicked at somebody’s foot and made herself comfortable. Jane snorted.

“What are you watching?”

Darcy frowned. “The news. Apparently, there’s been an attack near DC. Again.”

The ex-Avenger paled. “Oh God.”

“No victims, don’t worry,” they were quick to reassure her, “it’s the consequences we’re worried about.”

Wanda blinked. Consequences?

“Aahh... yep,” Jane’s sudden sigh made her turn towards the TV, where a flash of purple was seen on camera. “That’s Hawkass right there, Darcy. You were right.”

“I usually am.” The comment didn’t held an ounce of her usual irony. “They’re going to ream his ass one of these days, his and Romanoff’s. That’s like, his third appearance since he broke out of prison. He should just lay low and wait until they dismantle the Accords or something. _._ ” And she launched into a wild rant about vigilantes and legality.

Wanda was only half listening. She couldn’t breathe. Her throat felt parched and she was sweating profusely. Her hands were clammy with sweat and her eyes bounced back and forth, in an ingrained need to look for escapes.

“-Are you okay, Andy?” The bewildered, blinking face of the poli-sci graduate was staring at her.

She cleared her throat. If Natasha could see her right now, being as subtle as an elephant in a china shop, she’d probably sweep low and beat her ass. “Y-Yes, sorry, please continue.”

This earned her a long, considering look from her friends, but Darcy went back to talking without much complaints. “As I was saying, I can’t believe we’re even allowing this kind of shit. Like, what bullshit, trying to control people like that.” Jane was nodding along.

The Sokovian girl frowned. “So, no regulation is good?”

“No, not really. No regulation is a disaster. I get what they’re trying to do here, but that’s not how you do it properly. Seriously. Jane and I were in London when shit went crazy four years ago, and if it weren’t for Thor? We’d be dead. Along with our tiny house at the time. Remember that, Jane?”

“Oh, yes!” Jane exclaimed, taking her girlfriend’s hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. “We were like, two metro stops from the disaster.”

‘Wendy’ gaped. “And you didn’t run?!”

They snorted, as if sharing some kind of secret joke. “Run? The world was ending, honey. Big monsters came out of the sky. Yeah no, no running. We stuck together and waited it out. Hit some dudes with my taser too, since I was at it.” The woman was clearly very proud of that achievement.

Wanda couldn't even imagine Darcy and Jane stuck between monsters, unable to run or escape. The sick feeling from before reared its face again, and bile rose to her throat.

The women must have misread some of the panic on her face, because they sighed sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Andy. If there’s a real problem, I’m sure the Avengers will show up. We’re safe.”

“And if not there’s always Darcy’s taser,” Jane supplied.

_And me,_ Wanda added grimly in her head. _Also me_. Because there was no way she was leaving them alone with a taser as their only defense.

* * *

 

Nelson and Brothers was a tiny firm in Stoke Newington, developing mostly cheap orthopedic braces and shoes.

Wanda wasn’t actually involved into the creation or building of the equipment, but worked there as a secretary. And she actually enjoyed it. She wasn’t great at dealing with angry clients, but admittedly there were very few of them, and one year with Pepper Potts did teach her a thing or two. The job wasn’t overly demanding or taxing, and she actually got to meet a lot of interesting people.

Out of them, she met Mark.

And it wasn’t a big leap from becoming friends, to actually being asked out. He was cute, funny, and maybe he wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed, but he liked her very much and made her laugh. And Wanda liked him.

So she said yes.

She had this.

* * *

 

She didn’t have this.

“I need help!” she blurted the day of the date, rushing into the kitchen with two shirts and a bottle of nail polish at hand.

Jane and Darcy went regularly out on dates, just the two of them.

Well, they also went out as friends, the three of them, but that wasn’t quite the point.

“I’m going out on a date and I don’t even know what to expect!” she almost wailed.

The effect was instantaneous.

Jane started critically evaluating the clothes while Darcy took the bottle out of her hands.

“Where are you going? And also, with whom? Like, you never told us you had a boyfriend, Andy!” The ex-intern shook the bottle with force. “Left hand, please.”

“It’s a new development,” she almost shrugged, “but I’m really out of my depth here. I- I think this is my first date?” She couldn’t honestly recall if there had been any before Hydra, and Vision didn’t really understand the concept of ‘dates’ very well.

“Never?” Jane raised her eyebrows.

At Wanda’s nod, Darcy went back to mumbling the expletives she usually reserved for ‘Vince’ “Not even taking his girlfriend out, the asshole. He’s making Christian Grey look li- No, nevermind. Forget it. So,” she forced a smile on her pinched face, “tell us about…”

“Mark.”

“Mark. You have to tell us everything.”

And so it went, with Jane helping her pick a nice outfit while Darcy fixed her nails with laser precision and they talked about boys and girls.

The atmosphere was so cheerful and relaxed that Wanda was really enjoying herself by the time they were done, her nerves nowhere to be found for the moment. She was literally one step away from hugging them, they were really the best of friends.

In the back of her mind, though, she realized she really had to restart some serious desensitization training, because the smitten, overly friendly projected emotions weren’t really getting any easier to avoid.

* * *

 

Her friends were waiting for her once she came back to the apartment, and Wanda easily and excitedly recounted every part of the evening to the equally excited pair.

They were waiting for her every time she had a date with Mark, and every time her excitement dimmed a bit more.

Mark was kind, and gave her space, and they were both trying, but it soon became clear that there was no real spark between them.

For this reason, she put no more than a token protest when Mark sadly offered to go back to friends.

They were okay in two days, and this somehow didn’t make it easier.

She haltingly explained the situation to Darcy one evening, when Jane was in a ‘mood’ and thus wasn’t really up for a meaningful conversation.

“That happens,” the woman shrugged, her head swaying to the soft tunes of the radio. “It’s nothing to stress about, honey. Sometimes you click, sometimes you don’t, that’s just fine.”

“You have Jane.”

“That I do.” There it was, the sunshine. “And it took me a lot of flukes to find Jane, you know? Had a lot of boyfriends _and_ girlfriends before her. It’s just how it works. Jane too. You should meet Donald, her last ex before I came into her life. That man was a douche. I mean, we’re a dumpster fire but that man? He never even came back for his stuff…”

A crashing sound was heard from the living room.

They snorted at the same time.

The music picked up to a cheerful, steady beat.

“Everything okay, Janey?” called Darcy, giggling.

There was nothing, and then, “Yes!” was heard from the other room.

“Leave your project and come dancing, boss lady!” prompted her girlfriend, standing up and making up some silly dance moves on the spot.

“...Five more minutes?”

Wanda giggled openly at the horrorstruck face the other woman made. “Jane!” Darcy screamed indignantly. She shook her head, took the ex-Avenger’s hand and dragged her gently to her feet. “Come on Andy, dance with me and let’s show this miscreant what she’s missing out on!”

It was a ridiculous experience. Darcy’s moves didn’t follow any rule and for a minute or two Wanda really felt out of sync and wondered how did Jane keep up with… This.

But then she found some kind of stupid pattern to the whole thing, and okay, this was actually fun.

Five minutes later, as promised, Jane did actually come and join them, her arms and legs shaking to the same rhythm as the other girl’s.

The third song ended, their silly thing didn’t.

And at some point, the girl did wonder about the fuzzy feeling in her chest, the same taste of novocaine she got as feedback from the two of them, but it was when she met Darcy’s laughing eyes that she realized, she was actually totally screwed.

* * *

 

Things became… complicated.

It wasn’t that Wanda hadn’t noticed just how attractive Darcy (or Jane, for that matter) was, or hadn’t felt first-hand just how much she was girlfriend material, but at the same time, it was just it.

Darcy and Jane were each other's and she was feeling like a heel to fantasize about the two of them.

It just wasn’t fair.

A little part of her resented her becoming impervious to the feedback emotion coming from the two, at least she could have blamed that.

It wasn’t to be, and she was just going to wait this crush out, hopefully before the situation became any more awkward.

She debated discussing it with her friends at work, but thought better of it in the end.

And she wasn’t so cruel to share it with Mark.

She was going to tiptoe around the issue until it was no more.

Only, the problem in question crashed straight into her one Friday evening, when Mr Nelson had them go home early.

There was a naked Jane in the living room.

Or, at least...No. A very naked Jane in the living room.

Lying on the coffee table they never used, looking as red and embarrassed as she probably was, Jane was now trying, very unsuccessfully, to cover herself.

“Jane?” A familiar head peeked from behind the couch “What are yo- Hiiii, Andy!” Darcy dove back for cover. “You’re home… muuch earlier than we expected.”

If Wanda’s brain had been able to compute any kind of information, she would have probably found Darcy’s attempts at grabbing Jane’s foot and dragging her behind the safety of the sofa somewhat funny.

As it was, she was too acutely aware of both of their naked forms and curves, and was cursing up a storm on the inside. Her face burned and she could feel the self-consciousness eating at her. She was never going back from the tomato look. Never.

“I’m going to my room. And I’ll pretend nothing happened,” she closed her eyes and walked out.

She wasn’t dealing with this.

* * *

 

“We really expected you to be home later, we’re terribly sorry.”

Jane had said the same exact words five times already. It was _fine._

It really wasn’t.

Yes, it was hardly the first time this happened, and yes, she understood it wasn’t done on purpose, but…

Her stomach dropped at that.

Was she a horrible friend for being jealous? She probably was. They had been together for so long, and they still loved each other so much, that right now she felt like a third wheel.

She was pretty sure that the moment they noticed, the situation would become unbearable and they’d ask her to leave them alone. Or to leave period.

And she wasn’t ready for that, not really.

“It’s fine,” she said, shifting on the chair. “I’m surprised _you_ were home so early.” Keeping it as casual and as generic seemed to be the safest option.

“Oh,” Jane blinked, “we took the afternoon off, being Friday and all. We’re expecting some kind of Meteor Shower somewhere in Norway next month so we’re very busy preparing.” The excited glint in her eyes whenever she talked about stars was _adorable_. ‘ _Crap, no, don’t think that!_ ’

“Sounds fascinating.” It kind of did. Jane made it sound so wonderful.

“It does, doesn’t it? And it’ll be great to see Norway again.”

Wanda flinched. “You’re leaving?” She knew that her friends were somewhat important in their field. She hadn’t actually googled them, but the Greenwich Observatory worked _with_ them (‘ _we don’t work_ for _them, Andy, we work_ with _them!_ ’) and she did know that Jane’s research was vital to some other Science departments who regularly left her documents or data to check over.

“Oh. Yeah, we are. Next month. Just for a couple of weeks, that’s all, get some readings done.”

Darcy was nowhere to be seen, busy with the laundry as she was, but right now the girl would have really appreciated a distraction of any kind.

“You said again?” Wanda latched on something, anything that wouldn’t make her think about them leaving. Or Jane smiling at her like that.

“Mh mh, went there two years ago to actually receive my prize. Actually, that was in Stockholm and then we went to Norway, but you get the gist,” she shrugged.

And it clicked. After nine months of living together, it finally clicked why Jane seemed familiar, and she was now regretting not having googled her friend earlier.

Oh God. “...I’m an idiot,” she said out loud.

“-What?” Jane wasn’t really expecting the conversation to go on like this.

“Can you believe that I’m realizing now that you’re Nobel Prize Jane Foster, the astrophysicist that proved the Einstein-Rosen Bridge?” Jane burst into an incredulous fit of laughter. Yep, she was that big of an idiot. “What the- Why are you _even_ living in a tiny flat and sharing with me?”

“It’s cheaper. Also, with the money prize, you can barely start up some serious research when you’re dealing with alien tech. It was simply more sensible.” _Oh_.

“You... really love your job.” Investing all of your money in your job, that took guts and dedication.

Jane’s face literally transformed right in front of her. It spoke of passion and love for her work. It kind of reminded her of Stark’s, when he was in the lab working on toys the other Avengers could use.

A hand brushed lightly over her shoulder. “What are we talking about?” Darcy took a chair and casually sat beside Wanda. She still had one sock on her shoulder and her blouse was buttoned the wrong way.

“Norway,” the girl sighed.

“Oh. Well, that’s still one month away, unless _somebody’s calculations_ are wrong,” she teased.

“They aren’t!”

“Aren’t they?”

Jane huffed. “Are not.” She even pouted at that. For about three seconds.

They broke into fits of giggles that evolved into full blown laughter.

* * *

 

As much as she didn’t like to admit it, Jane and Darcy’s planned trip came at just the right moment.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t trying to ride it out and pretend she wasn’t following them like a lost puppy, she was, but this crush wasn’t going away any time soon. It helped somewhat that the two women were so oblivious, really, because Natasha wouldn’t be proud at all (and that wasn’t mentioning the Jane Foster mishap) of how blatant she was being.

The break was welcome.

It gave her much needed time to actually think about what was happening, instead of stressing about it in the solitude of her room, careful not to be heard (in any sense).

One thing was certain, this was quickly becoming more than an unrequited crush.

Another thing she was sure about, Darcy and Jane were an item, had been for a long time, and were the cutest, most in love couple she had ever met.

And coming between them was not an option she was considering.

She had no clue on sharing policies either... Also, how did somebody explain that they weren’t actually interested in one of them, but both? She was pretty sure there was no manual about it (she actually heard Clint groaning all the way across the Atlantic).

For the first time in almost a year, she wished Nat or Clint would reach out to her. Or Steve. Sam, even.

But of course, having changed her phone, contacts and even country, she wasn’t exactly sure how that would work out.

She sighed deeply, wishing for the umpteenth time her brother was here.

She shook herself.

Right. It wasn’t happening.

Riding it out seemed counterproductive, but it was the only plan she had.

* * *

 

“Did you miss us?”

“Like air,” she said. She put a hand to her heart for added dramatic effect.

She had actually missed them a lot. The apartment was just too big for one person alone, even if it was tiny for three.

“We missed you too, so much.” The hug was new, but not unwelcome. Wanda counted five seconds before letting go, just in case.

“How was Norway?” she asked right away, helping Darcy with the big trolley she was lugging behind.

“Good, good, I have a ton of pictures to sift through,” Jane sighed happily. Beside her, her girlfriend grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘over my dead body’.

“Darcy sounds enthusiastic.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Jane grinned, “but I can’t really blame her, she sorted so much information in the last few days I’m surprised she hasn’t told me to stop yet.”

“Three. Hundred. Pages.” Darcy’s mind was far far away, possibly still focused on said data.

“I can help you with the pictures, if you want.” Wanda sucked in a startled breath. Oh no, she hadn’t said that, had she? Jane’s surprised face was answer enough, she had blurted it out alright.

Because ‘ _waiting it out and avoiding any proximity with them alone_ ’ was the plan, of course she’d gone and fucked it up.

“That’s so nice of you! I was actually hoping to get it done today, while Darcy is still comatose!”

Jane’s hopeful smile and Darcy’s grateful grumble made her melt a bit, so _maaaybe_ … worth it?

Oh God.

_What had she done?!_

* * *

 

“And this goes in the third pile, thank you.”

They had been at it for _hours_.

As she plastered yet another ‘very important essentially vital’ picture to yet another mysterious pile, Wanda envied Darcy, who was now blissfully sleeping in her room.

“I’m really glad you offered to help me out,” Jane was babbling, her body curling a bit closer to hers. The entire couch was plastered with polaroid pictures, a billion (she hadn’t counted it though) digital pictures and some high detail resolution prints and even some ink sketches, so much so that Jane and Wanda had been hard pressed to find somewhere to sit on, and had resolved into curling in a tiny corner of the carpet right in front of it. Any attempt to persuade the astrophysicist to actually grab a couple of chairs went ignored. “I wouldn’t be halfway there without you. This in the first pile, please.”

“It‘s no trouble.” Wanda was fighting her blush every time the woman’s hand brushed against hers, but this kind of mechanical work wasn’t exactly painful. Mind numbingly, wish-I-was-somewhere-else boring, but not especially painful.

“Still, you didn’t have to do this.” Jane frowned and it looked like she wanted to add something, but reconsidered.

“It’s o-” “You’re Wanda Maximoff.”

Time stopped. Oh, God.

She couldn’t breathe. _‘Deny, deny, deny!’_ Natasha’s voice screamed in her head. But try as she might, she couldn’t form the words.

“How- How long-” her mouth still wasn’t working properly. Was there a trick to breathing? She couldn’t really remember.

“How long have I known?” Jane was helping her lay down properly, but it wasn’t helping much. “A week, roughly. We were in Norway and Darcy was going through another of her tirades when it clicked. Hey, hey, don’t faint on me here, it’s okay.”

This was a nightmare. One she couldn’t escape.

_Escape_. She had to go. Right now. It wasn’t _safe_ anymore. She had to- Had to-

“Oh God.” Her eyes snapped to her roommate. She probably didn’t have a good look, because Jane’s face was paling. “Do you need anything? Water? Fresh air? _You’re not going to have a panic attack, are you?_ ”

Was she? She had no idea.

“Of course you aren’t.” Jane said right away. “Okay, okay,” she breathed deeply, taking her hand. “With me, take a deep breath,” Wanda mimicked her without thinking. The first gasp made her wheeze and she tried again. “Hold it in a bit more, very well. And now… _Exhale_. Very good. Again.”

Slowly, the woman guided her through a series of exercises and the ex-Avenger could finally focus. The world hadn’t ended yet. ‘ _But it will soon_ ’ griped her subconscious.

“I. I need- I have to go,” she whispered. “The authorities…”

“Of course you don’t,” Jane flicked her forehead. Now that she wasn’t dying anymore, her colour was coming back. “You’re our best friend, we’d never sell you to Ross, honey. Besides, just imagine Thor’s sad puppy face if we told him we’d let you go. Don’t be silly, mh?”

It sounded so rational and reassuring when Jane said it, but everything sounded rational and reassuring coming from her. “Darcy-”

“Still doesn’t know, I don’t think,” the woman frowned. “I mean, she didn’t tell me anything and we don’t do secrets, but then again I didn’t tell her so maybe she knows and she’s just waiting for you to come out. I admit I’m not very good at that, sorry, I just needed to get it out of my chest and not make you believe you had to lie to us more or, like, pretend you’re not who you are just to have a roof on your head, yes? Because we’re in your corner all the way and-” she gasped for air. “I just reeeally want to make sure you’re okay, okay?”

“...I can’t believe you said that in one breath.”

“...I can’t believe it either.”

* * *

 

Wanda woke up with a crick in her neck to the smell of bacon.

She was upside down, which was surprising.

Her back was on the floor and her legs somehow were on the couch. That was weird.

She had also been presumably hastily covered with a patchwork.

Somebody shifted to her left and snuggled closer.

And Darcy was sitting cross-legged on said couch, watching her cuddle her girlfriend.

Her eyes widened.

“I can explain and it’s not what you think?”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose almost to her hairline and Wanda started to sweat.

But her lips twitched upwards and then she was giggling, “how did she even capture you like that?”

Was there a safe answer?

The ex-intern’s giggled became subdued chuckles. “Dude, we've been together for seven years, I'm pretty confident about where our relationship stands.” She inched towards her foot and Wanda squirmed. “A few years ago? She said no to a literal sexy god. For _me_. So yeah, no worries. Just don't wake her, she hasn't been sleeping for _days_ and wouldn’t tell me why.”

The Sokovian girl had a rough idea why, actually.

Jane moved again and she blushed a fiery scarlet.

“I’ll get some breakfast done while she sleeps it off, then we’ll find a pillow to actually free you.”

“Can’t you just get a pillow now and breakfast later?” Wanda asked, feeling the weight of the woman in the crook of her neck. Jane even smelled good.

“Nah, that’d be suspicious.”

“ _What_?”

But Darcy was back in the kitchen, laughing uproariously.

“Darcy!”

* * *

 

_“Darcy, Wendy has something important to tell you…”_

_“...You mean you had me get a chair every time I had to reach for the frying pan and you could have just_ magicked it down _for me?!_ ”

* * *

 

Things went back to normal after that, the only main difference was that now Wanda was called by her name, and that she was now the favourite fetch stick in the house.

The more she used her powers, the more she felt back in control. Of course, with her powers ‘back’, so were the nightmares.

It happened, from time to time, that Wanda had nightmares.

About her time with Hydra, about Pietro and, most recently, about the Raft.

So waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweat wasn’t exactly new. But her heart wasn’t racing, her breath wasn’t ragged and it really didn’t look like anything was amiss in her room.

She couldn’t understand what had woken her up. She focused on the sounds of the house, but apart from the usual creaks of the building settling slightly, she couldn’t even hear the crazy chihuahua of the second floor.

She rolled in her bed restlessly, trying to go back to sleep, when she heard it.

The clinking of porcelain and the stove turning on.

It was Darcy.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” the woman started. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face pale, even her lips wobbled a bit. She had cried, or was about to.

“Is everything alright?” Wanda didn’t want to pry, but…

“Mh? Oh, oh yes. It’s just a nightmare,” Darcy laughed humorlessly, “happens from time to time. It’ll be alright.”

That didn’t sound fine, really. She knew from experience, nightmares weren’t something people should get used to. _‘Pot, meet kettle!’_ Her mind almost laughed to her face.

“Do you want me to get Jane?” Perhaps that was for the best.

“No, let her sleep a bit more,” Darcy shook her head.

“...Okay. Does she know about-”

“Oh, oh yes, we don’t do secrets. Argued about it a few times, too. She says I should go to a shrink. I probably should. I will, once this mess is over with. World ending and Accords and all that. They’re not that bad, though, really. The nightmares.”

That was news to Wanda. Well, she was all for giving them privacy, but she had never heard them even discussing that sort of thing. Hell, she had never seen them argue before, and she’d lived with them for over a year.

The kettle started whistling sharply and her friend hurried to the stove.

“Don’t you worry about me, Andy- I mean, Wanda, sorry. I’ll be okay.”

Somehow, she kind of believed that. Darcy was strong, very strong.

“I have nightmares, too,” she supplied anyway, watching the woman turn to look at her with wide eyes. “Don’t know if you hear it, but sometimes I have nightmares. About the Raft. About Sokovia.”

Darcy winced and she shrugged. “I bet your experiences haven’t been much better.”

“...I know i wouldn’t trade them.”

* * *

 

It happened a week from Christmas.

Despite Darcy’s promises that nightmares weren’t really that frequent, the more Wanda became attuned to the feeling, the more she could feel it happening. And it was becoming almost a weekly occurrence.

Sometimes, Jane would be there, and she’d leave it alone.

Sometimes, though, she’d just wake up out of habit and find her friend sitting at the table, and they’d play 20 questions to pass time, until both were almost dropping from exhaustion. Like tonight.

They sat, side by side at the table, drinking in comfortable silence.

“...Can I ask you something?” Darcy said, “it’s about… well, it’s about your powers.”

Wanda squirmed, but nodded anyway.

“I don’t understand them much, I mean they covered them in some Accords negotiation files a friend got me on the side and some dude called it manipulation of matters I don’t really understand, buuut… I was wondering about the mind side of the coin?”

_Ah._

Ah. That was going to be that conversation. “I can feel people’s emotions and if I focus even their thoughts.”

Darcy made a squeaking sound and blushed an interesting shade of red. “So-”

“Yeah.”

“...I don’t know if I should apologize or demand apologies, really.”

Wanda laughed. She was as confused as her friend was. “If it’s of any help, you and Jane are the cutest thing I have ever seen. Does that help?”

“...A bit.” Darcy decided after a few minutes. “I really love her.”

“I know.” She knew it all to well. And she was happy for them. Really.

Her best friend stiffened then, and looked at her long and hard. The girl resisted the urge to frown. Was something wrong?

But she let her continue this strange inspection and watched as a lightbulb lit up behind her eyes and they widened in some sort of epiphany.

“Oh you,” and was it pity in her eyes? “we’ve been horrible friends, haven’t we?”

Wanda frowned this time. She was clearly missing something in this discussion, because she hadn’t said anything remotely similar, or even thought anything like that. “I really don’t understand.”

Darcy sighed. “You have the smitten look.”

“Wha-”

“It’s the same look I had whenever Donald was around Jane. Or so Erik tells me. That look that says ‘I love you but I want you happy so I’ll tear my soul for it’.”

She sucked in a sharp breath. That… was not how she wanted it to go, being busted during a conversation that had stemmed from nightmares. That was totally not it.

“It’s cool, you know,” the ex-intern was saying, trying to somehow comfort her, “Jane’s a real catch and I’m sorry we kind of paraded it in your face every day. Gods, I had no idea you felt that way about Jane, I’m usually perceptive with this stuff-” “You’re oblivious,” Wanda almost groaned, “so oblivious.” And the ground should get a move on and just… swallow her up already.

Darcy just stood there, gaping and blinking. “...Wait, are you serious?”

“...Yes?”

“Thor and Sif, we have been so blind, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Wanda said, “really, it’ll pass. You’re my best friends.”

“But you are, too! We love you, just-”

“Not like that,” she finished for her. And yep, that was finally the moment to let it go.

“Wait, that’s not it! Tha-”

But she wasn’t listening anymore. Not really.

* * *

 

Maybe she was jinxed.

Three failed relationships in quick succession _and_ she even managed to fuck up her only durable friendships.

This seriously sucked.

She’d probably have to look for another apartment, too. The two women hadn't mentioned it the few times she’d seen them around, but it was going to happen, sooner or later. If they didn’t mention it, she would.

And it was almost Christmas.

Ugh.

“Wanda? Are you in here?” Jane.

If she didn’t answer, maybe she would go away.

After ten minutes, she left.

* * *

 

_Knock knock._

“Wanda?” Jane had tried to knock at her door at least thirty times in the last two days.

She wasn’t going to answer on the 31st.

She heard Jane sigh, and knew that that was going to be that.

_“Okay, that’s it! Janey, move aside or so help me!_ Wanda Maximoff, open this door or I will.” Wanda fought the urge to snort. ‘ _Trust Darcy to go and poke the Avenger with the least control after the Hulk.‘_

Still, she knew the woman would do that, and then she’d have to repay for the door before she left.

So, she dragged herself out of bed and actually answered.

Of course, she didn’t expect the football tackle as soon as she opened the door.

“Oof,” she wheezed, going down like a sack of potatoes.

Her lap was full of pouty Darcy, Jane hovering on the doorstep with wide eyes.

“Great, now that we’re all here - nice room! I _love_ the curtains! - we are finally going to talk.”

Wanda frowned. “Didn’t we talk already? I think we already said everything...”

“No, we haven’t,” Darcy interrupted, “you monologued, while I gaped like a fish. And then you ran.”

Wasn’t that enough? Hadn’t her ego been bruised quite enough already?

“We just want you to listen for ten minutes, Wanda,” soothed Jane, “we’ll even close the door on our way out.”

The girl sighed. She wasn’t getting out of this without Darcy cooperating and releasing her (her traitorous lizard brain confused as to whether being happy or annoyed at the physical contact), but she didn’t particularly relish in the idea of them apologizing _and then_ asking her to understand.

They let her up, but didn’t start talking. They just fidgeted, looking at each other.

She groaned, “are you really going to-” “We just want to explain it properly,” Darcy almost snapped, “sorry. It’s just- You dropped a bomb on me and then retreated to the bear cave like it was nobody’s business-” it wasn’t. “-And you didn’t even wait for me to tell you that _we feel the same way about you_!”

Once again, time slowed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She saw in slow motion the moment Darcy and Jane noticed what happened, and while one blushed scarlet, the other facepalmed so hard she was sure it would leave marks. “...Smooth Darcy, that was exactly how we rehearsed it.”

“Shut up Jane,” the woman mumbled mortified, finally pressing her hands to her red face. “This was so not what I had planned.”

It was no less effective. Her mouth wasn’t working properly, not really. “I, you-”

“Yeah,” Jane smiled sheepishly, “we’ve been discussing this for a while, actually? But really didn’t want to ruin it, you know. Also…” “Asking somebody to join a steady relationship sounds weird, Ef-Why-Eye,” Darcy finished for her. “We didn’t know how to go about it, you know? ‘Hey Andy, do you want to date the both of us? Like, romantically?’ Yeh.”

Jane joined them on the floor, “also, we’re kind of idiots.” “That too.”

Wanda’s face was slowly regaining the ability to move, because the smile was about to split it in two and her eyes were full of tears, “we’re all idiots.”

“We are, aren’t we?”

“The cutest idiots, though.”

* * *

 

The pans and pots washed themselves as the inhabitants of the apartment finished decorating the Christmas tree.

“I swear, it’s like living in a Harry Potter house,” muttered Jane.

Wanda chuckled, using her powers to put the last of the dishes away. “It gets the job done.”

From behind the sofa, Darcy’s hand reached for the power cord of the lights, “a little help for the vertically challenged, please? I swear to God, every year we make more of a mess than the previous one, how?!” she pouted.

Wanda laughed, and leaned in. “Must be your charming personality,” she kissed her nose.

“What has that got to do with _anything_?!”

She shrugged and winked, “nothing, I just wanted to say it.”

Darcy huffed. Jane giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried... so hard with this.  
> I hope the action was natural and good, Lord knows I tried.  
> \- Why does Darcy call Wanda Andy?  
> Because only terrible parents would call their kids 'Peter and Wendy', if you know what I mean. I love being punny. She'll also keep calling her Andy all the time.  
> \- Why Christmas  
> Because it's almost Easter, duh.  
> \- Don't you like Vision?  
> I do! I really do, and this fic was inspired by Wanda's doe eyes in the Infinity War trailer. I just.. ship her with Darcy more? xD
> 
> **I hope you liked it, please let me know!**


End file.
